


I hate you

by RandomCrytic



Series: (ABANDONED) When you decide to date an alien [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Intense, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, No Smut, Pain, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCrytic/pseuds/RandomCrytic
Summary: Dib thinks about how he can impress his alien crush, but something happens that takes all of his attention.





	I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I ever uploaded online,  
> sooo try not to be super upset if I have some grammatical errors or don't live up to expectations.  
> Also English is not my first language but it's super fun to write in it so keep that in mind too.
> 
> All criticism is appreciated because I'm just starting to write and this is a way for me to test my skills. Oh and hate comments are cool too since I find angry people hilarious.
> 
> (Yes I'm aware I don't know how to tag or write Summaries)

If someone told teenage Dib that, in the future, he was going to date his childhood enemy who wants to destroy Earth and enslave man kind, even he, the crazy kid that he was, would call them crazy and laugh in their face.

Sure, they became close in highschool once Dib realized that Zim was too incompetent to take over Earth and Zim realized that Dib was no real threat, but to fall in love with the annoying,narcissistic,loud and violent alien? No way. Now that school was done, however, and Dib was a responsible adult with a stable job and his hormones aren't going all over the place, he feels pretty confident when he says that he's in love with an alien.

Not in love with just ANY alien, mind you. He happened to pick out an Irken invader. The deadliest, nastiest, most hated race in the entire universe.  
Paying special care to everything he found out about the alien's species and how little Zim's personality matched with the description of a true Irken invader,(especially the fact that he's been on Earth for years and made no real progress) led him to believe that he's a defective on top of everything else.  
Defectives are so dangerous and unpredictable that even Irkens don't want to deal with them. Mostly because defectives don't listen to anyone, but also because it's too much work to look and clean up after them.

Even with all that knowledge, Dib's heart still told him that Zim was the one, and it was infuriating because Zim is apparently playing hard to get.

Whenever Dib got him a gift or asked Zim to hang out, Zim would tell him to fuck off in creative ways, each more deadly and unpredictable than the last. (His ass still hurts from the hidden laser conveniently placed in the bushes, the last time he outright tried to ask Zim on a date)

Dib was stuck not knowing what would get Zim to surrender to his flirting skills, because apparently Dib didn't have the talent to effortlessly woo anyone with his looks like his dad.

 

****

 

One day when Dib went to Zim's house with a gift (a nice turtleneck that he imagined would bring out the beauty of Zim's elegant, long neck) and rang the bell like a civilized person, there was no response. Concerned, Dib rang the bell once more, then when no angry aliens answered, he tried the handle and much to his surprise the door opened.

Since Zim called Earth home for a while, he learned to disguise himself and decorate his home a lot more like an actual human. So when he found the usually speck clean house in ruins, covered with what seemed to be claw and bite marks, Dib panicked.  
He searched the whole house and when he returned to the living room to maybe find some secret passage to his true base, he was surprised to see Gir just sitting on the couch. Last time he checked the living room, the tiny robot was not there.

"Uh" Dib said intelligently, but it was enough to get the robot's attention. "Hey, do you know where Zim is?"

"Master's all scary yellin' in the basement!!!" Came the too loud reply. Zim did manage to 'fix' Gir's speech a little to something somewhat understandable, so he tried to get the info he needed. "Uh huh, I heard Zim hid extra tasty donuts somewhere in the basement so I came to find them. You wouldn't happen to know how to get there would you?"

Using food as a tool to get Gir to cooperate was the best go-to plan when interacting with the broken thing. As expected, Gir instantly shot up, yelling a series of sing-songs about donuts and their marmalade filled goodness while opening up a secret passage to the 'basement' that ended up being an oversized trashcan. Despite it being oversized compared to an ordinary trashcan, Dib's big head barely fit into it. Somehow he managed to travel with Gir down to the impressive Irken technology-filled lab-base thingy. The second the protective door of the travel tube opened, Dib was instantly assaulted with high pitched screeching he didn't think was possible for a living creature to produce. He covered his pained ears but was pretty sure that they were already bleeding anyway.

Taking a better look at his surroundings, it didn't take long to find the source of the insufferable noise. Zim was curled up in the sheets of his bed, (that he insisted was the only thing humanity invented other than snacks that was admittedly better than Irken wares) biting the covers to muffle his pained cries but apparently to no avail if Dib's bleeding ears were, well, bleeding.

Dib didn't know what to do, but judging by the way Zim's antennae twitched violently up and down, and the way his spine is arched in a painful angle, it was pretty obvious that Zim was in terrible pain.

Trough his panicked and worry-fogged mind, Dib rushed to the bothered Irken without thinking about his own safety, climbed into bed and reflexively scooped the pained alien into his own shaking arms. When Zim bit into Dib's shoulder and the claws on his double digit (bare?!) feet dug into Dib's abdomen, Dib just bit his bottom lip and let out pained huffs of air, in return hugging the alien tighter.

Thankfully but also unfortunately, the invader was quick to stop his instinctive fight or flight reflex when a huge shockwave of pain throbbed trough his entire body making him screech out in pure, mind-numbing pain. Dib could do nothing more than hold Zim trough the torture.

After what felt like hours of full out screaming and trashing, Zim's exhausted body slumped in Dib's arms and the horrid assault was finally over. The only clue that Zim was still alive came in the form of broken, shallow breaths against Dib's chest. Dib was scared to move or do anything other than just hold the broken alien, scared that Zim would break into pieces from one wrong move as if he's made out of porcelain.

Waiting in utter silence after so much screaming was incredibly uneasy. Dib glanced over Zim's empty expression time to time just to be sure that Zim didn't die all of the sudden. Around the twentieth check, Zim's orb like eyes closed shut. Is he asleep?  
...

Ofcourse he's asleep, he screamed his tiny lungs out. Despite the circumstances Dib couldn't get enough of watching the crazy alien sleeping.  
The sight of the Irken's face so relaxed and without that intense gaze glaring holes into Dib looked truly alien.

This whole thing is not what he expected to do today and it worried him like nothing else but right now...  
Dib could just feel happiness and satisfaction,knowing that the Irken trusts him to watch over his defenseless, sleeping form albeit unconsciously.

 

****

 

Zim woke up first.

The headache that drilled into his skull and made his head feel too heavy to lift was a big distraction for his tired body, so he didn't notice that he wasn't alone in his bed until the guy beside him woke and shifted to sit up. Zim never moved so fast in his life. In a matter of seconds he jolted to a sitting position and tackled Dib to the bed face first,pulling his arms painfully behind his back to the point of almost breaking both limbs with that one simple move. The only thing that made him hesitate just in time to not make that happen was the fact that the pained noise coming from the tackled human was way too familiar.

"AH! ZIM?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Dib's indignant screech of surprised anger and the familiar unmanly tears sliding down his face made Zim blink.

"Dib-pig?! What in the tallest are you doing in _my_ _base_?!" He pulled on the abused arms,making the captured human let out yet another embarrassing noise.

"S-stoP!" When the Irken let out a growl at not being answered and pulled harder, Dib let out a deep groan of pain and added. "Is this the thanks I get for comforting your sorry ass?!" He tried to pull his arms free, getting increasingly panicked for their safety.

Zim stopped and stared at Dib as if he's the alien here. "What are you blabbing about pathetic Earth-monkey?! You did no such thing!"

"Can you stop trying to rip my arms off so we can talk like fucking _adults_?!" Dib spat out, now clearly scared because he knows for a fact that the Irken, no matter how tiny and harmless he seemed, is perfectly capable of ripping limbs of much bigger and meaner aliens off without so much as breaking a sweat.

Zim gave him a long,hard stare,clearly thinking about something. Whatever it was about,he made up his mind and let Dib's poor arms go. Dib hissed in pain when he rolled on his back and rolled back his shoulders to test if they were still functional.

"...You're such an asshole" Dib said,breaking the uncomfortable silence when Zim only kept staring, then the Irken punched his arm and Dib regretted his recent life decisions because it fucking _hurt_. "Ah fuck!"

"Stop spitting out filth you _filthy_ filth-...thing!" Zim spat.

"Real creative bug boy" Dib rolled his eyes,but instantly felt his annoyance drop when Zim's arms that were holding him upright gave out and he dropped on his side, thankfully, on the soft bed. Damn, he must be really hurt if those unbeatable muscles gave up on him.

"Hey, Zim? You ok?" He nudged Zim's cheek only to get a low growl in response. Zim's eyes were barely open, probably struggling to not lose conciousness. He's apparently just that resilient and stubborn that he can fight his own exhaustion with sheer steel will of his mind.

_He's so cool._

When Dib tried to get up and give him space to maybe coax him to get some much needed rest that way, Zim forced his shaky arm to lift up with the energy he didn't have and gripped Dib's sleeve,successfully making him freeze in his movement. Looking down at the for once defenseless alien and seeing the subtle desperation in his eyes,he swallowed and forced a reassuring smile."Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" Zim managed to look skeptical even while essentially begging for Dib to stay, but eventually gave up and let Dib stand up.

Dib came back relatively quick and brought a hoard of unhealthy snacks and energy drinks with him that he placed in front of the weakened alien. Zim only observed,then when Dib sat down and crossed his legs to watch Zim's curious mouth chomp trough the bag of chips, Zim abruptly said "I hate you"

"...for someone who hates me, you sure love having me around" Dib pointed out. Zim's grumpy mumbles of what are presumably Irken curses made Dib smile, because they showed that Zim in fact,does care.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried.


End file.
